Kingdom hearts: The Realm Of Darkness
by Lobos506
Summary: an old enemy trying to find a reason to live and a strange figure gives him one TRYING TO GET BETTER AT WRITING SO GO EASY ON ME R
1. Chapter 1: Whats my reason?

**Declaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

wonder through this empty world with no light, no hope all I want to do is for someone to end my misery. I walk back to the beach and surprise to find someone there. My face shows no emotion it looks like I was losing all my emotion. I walk closer as I walk he wear a black long clock, I step closer and saw a women the only thing I saw was her blue hair. As I step forward I felt everything turn blurry, and spinning everything turn black. I look around to see where I am; I look down and realize I was standing on a white platform. I saw the platform was half broken then heard a voice.

"_I see your heart is starting to brake join your heart with mine_" the voice said. "Why would I do that I sense pure darkness from you" the nameless person said. "well, what do _you have to lose you have no memories , no name do you even know how you look, if you join my heart with yours we will be one and have all of that_" the voice said. Then I dark shadows appear. The person standing was wearing tissue skin outfit and had a helmet on. 'He right what do I have to lose well hear it goes' thought the nameless person. I walk a little closer to the strange figure. "Fine I will join with you" said the man holding out his hand. "_you made a smart choice you will gain my memories, my name and_ _somewhat of who I look_" the figure said he shocked his hand and the nameless person woke up

"You don't get do you this freak is dangerous he heart my friends and he is one of the reason I'm hear " a fuzzy female voice said. I open my eyes to see a hooded man, and a lady with blue eyes and blue hair. I woke up to see the man and the lady fighting. While does two were arguing I stand up and headed toured the water I look down and saw my reflection. I saw the reflection and was a person with amber eyes, black hair like a shadow wherein a dirty shirt with blue pants, and torn shoes. It was hard to believe it was me. Then I started to remember something the girl with blue hair was like an enemy. Then I said something "Aqua "I said in a whisper. The man with the cloaked walked up to me "do you have a name" said the man. "a name . . . . its Vanitas.


	2. Chapter 2: It hurts when i remember

**Declare**:**i do not own Kingdom hearts **

"My name is Vanitas what yours" said the boy with dirty looking clothes. "Sadly to say I do not remember my name or who I was" said the man in the black cloak. "Sorry to hear that" said Vanitas sounding careless. Vanitas looked away and look at the ocean and felt like someone was watching him. He turned back to the man and saw the blue haired, and eyes lady. She had a very angry face. "Any way I would like to meet my friend aqua." said the nameless man gesturing his hand to her. 'Why does that sound familiar' thought Vanitas. "Have we ever met before" Vanitas said softly. The lady name aqua just stared at him with a disgusted face. Then Vanitas felt a sharp pain in his heart and head. He felled to his knees with his hand on his head and screamed in pain.

"_please don't do this master I'm not strong enough" said the boy being surround by strange shadow looking creatures. "No it is because your trying to hold it in . . . Let the darkness in plus awaken in the pit of you heart. . . release it here and now sharpen your fear into rage. You must if you do not let the storm within you run course it will wipe you off the face off the world! Make no mistake. Do it embrace the darkness produce for your master the X-blade! "The old man said to the boy on a high rock in a lifeless world. "ahhh" the boy scream then a creature came at him. The boy lied there not moving while the old man came towards him. "Really? You rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte. If I must . . . I will extract the darkness from within you myself."_

The old man had a key in his hand a pointed it the boy chest. Then an orb of light came out of his chest then darkness came circling around then a boy with a black and red looking tissue bodysuit also wearing a silver helmet cover with dark glass while hiding his face from view. "Empty creature from Ventus riven . . . to you, the name Vanitas shall be given. "Yes, master "said the _masked boy._

"Are you okay hello can you hear me" said a blurry voice. "Ventus" said the boy in a shallow whisper.


End file.
